Moments
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: They shared so many moments, each one more special than the last. Appealshipping, written for the 1sentence challenge at Livejournal. Rated for several lemony sentences.


#1 – **Comfort**

Dawn knows the hate filled comments Zoey receives almost daily hurt her more than the red head lets on, and the only thing she knows to do is hold her tight and tell her everything will be okay.

#2 – **Kiss**

"You kissed me," Dawn said, bringing her fingers to her tingling lips; "f-for good luck" Zoey stutters, and Dawn smiles, "maybe I could use a few more."

#3 – **Soft**

Hands, Zoey had never really thought about them before, but she found herself comparing Dawn's soft hands to her own caloused ones.

#4 – **Pain**

Dawn tenses, but the pain of being taken quickly dissolves into pleasure, and soon she's moving her hips in tandem with Zoey's fingers.

#5 – **Potatoes**

When Dawn introduced Zoey to her mom, told her that the red headed coordinator was her girlfriend, she had expected her mother's reaction to be something other than; "do you like mashed potatoes, Zoey?"

#6 – **Rain**

Zoey had always thought kissing in the rain was cliché, only something that was romantic in movies, until she found herself in the middle of a downpour sharing a passion kiss with a certain bluenette.

#7 – **Chocolate**

Out of all the gifts Dawn thought Zoey would get her for their one year dating anniversary, a chocolate cake with THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME written on it was definitely better than all of those.

#8 – **Happiness**

Zoey knows everyone in the Contest Hall is staring at her, wondering why the girl was smiling and laughing, but she was to happy to care, because Dawn had just said yes to her proposal for dinner.

#9 – **Telephone**

"Mmm, tell me what you're wearing," Zoey whispered into the receiver; "n-nothing" is Dawn's shy reply.

#10 – **Ears**

Dawn had been staring at Zoey for some time now, and when the other coordinator asked her what was so interesting, the bluenette blushed and said, "you have cute ears," and Zoey turned as red as her hair.

#11 – **Name**

There are a lot of things about Dawn that Zoey loves – in fact, she loves pretty much everything about Dawn – but one the things she loves the most is the way Dawn whispers her name, in that breathy way, almost begging.

#12 – **Sensual**

Dawn wonders if Zoey is intentionally being sexy, or if she just comes off that way.

#13 – **Death**

"I'm going to starve to death," Dawn complains for the hundredth time that hour, and Zoey shuts her up with a rough kiss.

#14 – **Sex**

"You want to know why I love you Dawn; I love your personality, I love the way you never give up…oh, and the sex isn't have bad either"

#15 – **Touch**

Even the slightest brush of Dawn's skin against her own made Zoey's head swim.

#16 – **Weakness**

Dawn knows all she has to do is massage the back of Zoey's neck and the other girl is putty in her hands.

#17 – **Tears**

Zoey knows its her duty as a coordinator to always give it her best at contests, but she finds herself wishing she had thrown the appeal battle, because it hurts her that much to see Dawn cry.

#18 – **Speed**

"I told you so," Dawn says with a smirk, as her and a heavily breathing Zoey exit the elevator.

#19 – **Wind**

Dawn is shivering against the cold wind, and Zoey, always the attentive and caring lover, pulls of her own coat and hands it to Dawn.

#20 – **Freedom**

"Listen here, I think my daughter should be free to love whoever she chooses, and if I hear anything about you saying something negative about my daughter, or her girlfriend," at this Johanna paused and took a deep breath, "have you ever seen a Glameow's Fury Swipes?"

#21 – **Life**

Zoey was quite the romantic, as Dawn found out when the red head started leaving her roses with little cards attatched that read, "To the love of my life"

#22 – **Jealousy**

Looking back, Zoey realizes that she really didn't have a problem with Ash competing in both gym battles and contests, it was the fact that he had just shaken hands with Dawn that got her so upset.

#23 – **Hands**

Dawn presses both of her hands over her mouth, hoping that would muffle her squeaks and gasps of pleasure as Zoey's tongue worked her over.

#24 – **Taste**

Dawn sucks on her fingers; "interesting, you taste like berries, Zoey"

#25 – **Devotion**

When Dawn had become a coordinator, her goal was to be as good as her mother had been, but she soon found herself being devoted to a new goal; impress Zoey.

#26 – **Forever**

When Dawn asks Zoey if she thinks they'll be together forever, Zoey smiles; "do you think you can put up with me for that long?"

#27 – **Blood**

Normally blood doesn't phase Zoey, but the sight of Dawn's bloody leg makes her feel dizzy and nauseous.

#28 – **Sickness**

"Dawn, it's just a cold, I'll be fine" Zoey reassures, but Dawn refuses to leave her side.

#29 – **Melody**

Zoey plays the piano the same way she competes in contests, effortlessly, and Dawn wonders, out loud what else the other girl can do, and the red head simply shrugs and assures the bluenette there's really not that much she's good at.

#30 – **Star**

"Look at me; the Dawn Berlitz I know wouldn't let some stupid jerk get in her way of a ribbon, now, go out there and shine like the star you are"

#31 – **Home**

"Dawn, I was wondering, if you would like to go to Snowpoint with me," Zoey took a deep breath, "so I could formally introduce you to my parents"

#32 – **Confusion**

Dawn doesn't know what to make of the feelings she has whenever Zoey's around, but they confuse her.

#33 – **Fear**

Zoey wants to keep her and Dawn's relationship out of the public, not because she's afraid of what people will say, after all she's used to being called various vulgar names, but because she doesn't want Dawn to get hurt.

#34 – **Lightning/Thunder**

Dawn jumps when a rumble of thunder shakes the house, and Zoey wraps her arms around her.

#35 – **Bonds**

Zoey tugs at her bonds, panic rising inside her; "Dawn, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't"; "Zoey, just trust me, please."

#36 – **Market**

"Oh no you don't" Dawn says, grabbing her girlfriend by the shoulder and pulling her back into the room; "you can't just kiss me the way you just did, and then suddenly remember you have to go the Pokemart…now get on that bed," Dawn demands, and Zoey, half turned on and half scared, obeys.

#37 – **Technology**

When Dawn had gotten Zoey a Pokegear for her birthday, she hadn't expected the first thing Dawn would send her would a naked photo of her.

#38 – **Gift**

Out of all the gifts Zoey had received after winning contests, a naked Dawn who had the words "congrats babe" written on her stomach in chocolate syrup outranked all of them by far.

#39 – **Smile**

Zoey smiles, in that smooth, cool way she has, and Dawn nearly swoons.

#40 – **Innocence**

Their first time was awkward, filled with fumbling hands and quite a bit of blushing.

#41 – **Completion**

Dawn completed Zoey, set her free and captured her, all at the same time.

#42 – **Clouds**

Zoey thinks looking at the sky, trying to find shapes in the clouds is a little silly, but she'd do anything to make Dawn happy.

#43 – **Sky**

Dawn would often find herself staring up at the sky, watching as every cloud and cluster of stars would suddenly turn into Zoey's face.

#44 – **Heaven**

"Zoey, when I look at you I see this incredibly sexy, handsome woman who's one hell of fighter," Dawn smiles, "I see my heaven"

#45 – **Hell**

Dawn struggles to come to grips with all the hate in the world, because how could anyone say someone as sweet and amazing as Zoey was going to hell for being who she was?

#46 – **Sun**

The sun is beating down on the two girls, and Zoey whines; "Zoey, I'm hot," and the red head licks her lips and smiles, "you sure are"

#47 – **Moon**

"Dawn, this is going to sound as cheesy as all get out, but you look beautiful in moonlight"

#48 – **Waves**

With every wave of her hand as they depart, Zoey's heart aches more and more.

#49 – **Hair**

"Zoey, let me do your hair," Dawn asks, and she's surprised at how soft it is.

#50 – **Supernova**

Zoey comes with a scream, her hips thrashing wildly, and Dawn is shocked that _she _is the cause behind this.


End file.
